


Don’t Need Candles or Cake

by Bittersweet_in_Boston



Series: Going Up [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Except Bucky’s ass, Finance manager Bucky, Fluff and Smut, Hot bike messenger and art student Steve, M/M, being fed, weekend in the Hamptons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_in_Boston/pseuds/Bittersweet_in_Boston
Summary: Bucky turns the key — the key that Steve gave him as an early Christmas present only a few months ago — in the lock, feeling low and heartsick and disappointed. He’s hungry — he only had a granola bar around dinnertime — and if he had to guess, it’ll be another night on the couch, eating leftovers and watching baking shows. Bucky hasn’t heard from Steve since they talked earlier this afternoon, even though he texted Steve to let him know his ETA, and he has no idea what his boyfriend has been up to. He opens the door and walks into the apartment.And immediately stops in the little foyer, his mouth open in surprise and amazement.**in which Bucky has to work late on his birthday, torpedoing his plans, but Steve still manages to give him a night of celebration**
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Going Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944616
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Don’t Need Candles or Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day and didn’t get it betaed and barely edited it, so apologies for any major errors. I just wanted to commemorate Bucky’s birthday on the actual day! I didn’t actually get there, but it’s just a day late. Happy Belated Birthday, Bucky!
> 
> The title is taken from “Birthday Sex” by Jeremih.

“This is President Street, next stop Sterling.”

Bucky hoists himself off his seat in the subway car and shuffles toward the door to exit the train. It’s almost 9 pm, which means the train is less crowded and he got a seat on his commute home. On the other hand, it’s almost 9 pm and he’s so exhausted from putting in a 12-hour day at the office that he can barely get off the train.

And it’s almost 9 pm and he put in a 12-hour day at the office on his birthday.

_Fuck_.

He walks determinedly up the station stairs and down Nostrand Street, because he knows that if he walks slower he’ll just stop and fall to the ground with exhaustion. It’s only three blocks home from the subway, but right now that feels like thirty miles.

It’s Bucky’s birthday, but honestly, he’s really downhearted right now. Not because he’s getting old or anything — he’s only 29 today for Chrissake — but because he originally had other plans for this evening besides working late.

Bucky’s been working ridiculous hours for the last few weeks. Late February to mid-April is the busy season for his finance team, and he’s used to working 12- to 14-hour days and weekends at this time of year. But in past years, he’s always been able to leave work on time on March 10 to celebrate his birthday — occasionally with past boyfriends, but usually with his parents and siblings in Bay Ridge.

This year he and Steve had a whole special evening planned, and Bucky was so excited. Steve was all set to take him out to a really nice dinner with their friends (and Bucky’s former roommates) Natasha and Clint and Steve’s former roommate Sam. Steve is generally a disaster in the kitchen, despite Bucky’s attempts to teach him basic recipes, but he wanted to fete his boyfriend properly. After that they’d all planned to go out dancing at a new salsa club in Bushwick.

And now that entire plan has been thrown in the garbage. This morning when Bucky got into the office just before 8 am, his boss Tony had looked at him with a frown and frantic, bloodshot eyes and told him the auditors had found a major problem in the SAP finance data, and that problem had to be fixed _yesterday_.

By 3 PM, Bucky had known he wasn’t getting out of the office in time for his special dinner, and had miserably texted Steve. Steve had immediately called him to comfort him and curse out the auditor and reassure Bucky that he’d let their friends know and they’d reschedule the whole evening.

Bucky crosses Rogers Avenue to walk the last block to his apartment. As miserable as he is right now, he’s so thankful to have Steve supporting and loving him, especially since his boyfriend is also incredibly busy with school and student teaching and bike messengering part-time to make some extra money.

And to be honest, that’s a big reason Bucky is so disappointed that his birthday celebration didn’t work out tonight. He and Steve have been so busy that they’ve barely had any time together, even on the weekends, and their time together usually consists of collapsing on the couch and falling asleep in front of _Nadiya Bakes_ and then dragging their sorry asses to bed when they wake up hours later and Netflix is asking them if they’re still watching.

(They’re not still watching.)

The lack of sex doesn’t help, Bucky thinks glumly as he trudges up the steps to the front door of their building. The most they’ve managed lately is hurried hand jobs first thing in the morning before they head to the shower. Bucky hasn’t been fucked in weeks, and he misses it. _A lot_. He was hoping he and Steve would get some time to celebrate by themselves tonight after the festivities with friends, but now he’s just so exhausted and bummed out that he doubts he could get it up right now.

Bucky turns the key — the key that Steve gave him as an early Christmas present only a few months ago — in the lock, feeling low and heartsick and disappointed. He’s hungry — he only had a granola bar around dinnertime — and if he had to guess, it’ll be another night on the couch, eating leftovers and watching baking shows. Bucky hasn’t heard from Steve since they talked earlier this afternoon, even though he texted Steve to let him know his ETA, and he has no idea what his boyfriend has been up to. He opens the door and walks into the apartment.

And immediately stops in the little foyer, his mouth open in surprise and amazement.

The lights are off except for a couple of warm lamps near the windows, and there are candles — on the dining table, on the kitchen island, on the side tables — lighting up the space with an inviting glow. Where there aren’t candles on these surfaces, there are flowers — white roses and coral roses (Bucky’s favorite) and sunny yellow daffodils that look like spring. The fairy lights they keep up year round twinkle around the windows. Soft music is playing on the stereo.

As Bucky stands in the entryway, gaping, Steve approaches him from the kitchen with two glasses of champagne.

“Happy Birthday, Buck,” Steve says softly, taking his briefcase and jacket and handing him a flute. “I know we couldn’t do your big night out tonight, and we’ll reschedule that with our friends soon. But I wanted to do something special for you.”

As they clink glasses and take a sip, Bucky notices that Steve is wearing Bucky’s cooking apron with cats all over it...and nothing else. His eyes get big and he feels a little heat pooling at the base of his stomach. Maybe tonight won’t be a bust after all.

They drain their glasses of bubbly and Steve leans in to kiss Bucky, sweetly but firmly, once, twice, three times. He tastes like champagne and cherry chapstick.

“Tonight is all about you, Bucky,” whispers Steve against Bucky’s mouth. “You don’t have to do anything but sit back and enjoy.” He leads Bucky over to the easy chair in the living room, and Bucky takes the opportunity to steal a few glances down at his boyfriend’s perfect ass.

_Yep. Still perfect._

Steve seats him in the chair, tops up his champagne, and grabs a tray off the kitchen island. Bucky is intrigued, since Steve doesn’t cook...

...and yes, it’s their favorite rolls from Momo, Steve still doesn’t cook. But Bucky doesn’t care, he’s ravenous and he’s going to get fed sushi by the hottest man in the world.

Steve’s hair flops over his eyes when he kneels in front of Bucky to feed him dinner, and Bucky has to restrain himself from running his fingers through it.

“Tuna roll, my love,” says Steve deferentially, picking up the roll with a pair of chopsticks and dipping it in some soy sauce. Bucky nods and opens his mouth. Steve feeds him several rolls and Bucky just relaxes and revels in eating delicious food being fed to him by a delicious man.

“Don’t you want any?” Bucky says uncertainly after he’s eaten the entire set of tekka maki. Steve shakes his head.

“It’s all for the birthday boy,” he replies solemnly. Then his eyes twinkle. “I ate earlier,” he whispers. “But I did save room for...dessert.” Steve’s full lips quirk up in a wicked smile.

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. Tonight _definitely_ won’t be a bust.

Steve finishes feeding Bucky the sushi, alternating with sips of champagne. He reaches for a box that says RAAKA on it, which turns out to contain Bucky’s favorite dark truffles. Steve starts to feed him the truffles, this time using his fingers instead of chopsticks. The heat in Bucky’s belly is rising, and with truffle number two he kisses Steve’s fingers as he takes the chocolate into his mouth.

Steve’s eyes darken and he doesn’t pull his fingers away, instead running his long, sensitive fingers along Bucky’s lips as Bucky chews and swallows the truffle. When Bucky is done eating, Steve gently pries his mouth open and thrusts two fingers between his lips. Bucky gladly sucks on them as he stays seated in the chair, never breaking his gaze from Steve’s.

“I think you’re done with the dinner portion of the evening,” Steve hisses, and in one fluid movement pulls Bucky out of the chair and up to standing. His cheeks are pink in the dim light and there’s a noticeable tent in the cat apron. But Bucky’s right there with him — he’s three-quarters hard and his work pants are bulging at the crotch.

Steve pulls Bucky into the bedroom, and Bucky gladly obeys. He’s now feeling pleasantly full of dinner and mildly buzzed from the high-quality hooch. Steve positions him at the foot of their bed and steps back to look him up and down.

“Clothes off, Buck,” says Steve in a soft voice that is nonetheless a strict command. “I’ll be right back. Gotta snuff out the candles.”

A wave of heat passes over Bucky’s body. He swallows hard and then moves quickly to obey. When he turns back from throwing his pants and boxer briefs toward the hamper, Steve has returned to the bedroom and Bucky notes with a shiver that his boyfriend has discarded the apron. Buck stands, fully naked and fully erect, at the end of the bed and waits. All the tiredness and despondency from earlier tonight is gone and he can’t fucking wait for what’s going to happen next.

Steve looks Bucky up and down again, staring for several seconds at his dick.

“Looks so good, Buck,” Steve murmurs. “I’m gonna take such good care of you.” He puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and forces him to sit on the end of the bed. As Steve kneels, he forces Bucky’s legs apart so he can position himself between them. He looks at Bucky and licks his lips.

“Are you with me, Buck,” asks Steve quietly. “Will you give yourself to me.” They are not really questions.

“Yes, Stevie,” Bucky answers in a hurry. “Fuck yes, aaahhhh...”

He cuts himself off with a gasp as Steve lowers his hand and licks around the crown of Bucky’s dick. At first it’s all gentle, Steve’s tongue circling the glans and dipping languorously into Bucky’s slit once, twice, three times, but after a few minutes Steve takes Bucky’s entire length into his mouth and starts sucking harder.

Bucky drops his head back, lost in the pleasure. He knows Steve gives next-level blowjobs — it is how they got together, after all, almost a year ago on that elevator — but that knowledge never detracts from the experience. It just feels so fucking _good_.

Bucky is on his way to coming when Steve pulls off his cock with a pop and straightens up. Bucky feels a little bereft — he always loves it when Steve has his mouth on him — but this disappointment is temporary as Steve, eyes almost completely dark, pushes his upper body down on the bed. Steve leans over him and gives him a searing kiss, his tongue tasting faintly of Bucky’s pre-come.

“I need to fuck you now, Bucky,” hisses Steve, kissing down Bucky’s jaw to his neck.

“Yes...please...” Bucky moans, feeling the heat between them and the heady sensation of their dicks rubbing together as Steve drapes his body over Bucky’s.

Steve leans over and picks up a small bottle of lube from under the corner of the bedframe. Clearly he’s planned this all out in advance.

“Do you want me to open you up or just go ahead and fuck you,” asks Steve in a low voice, pouring lube on his fingers and rubbing them slowly around Bucky’s hole.

“Oh god, Stevie, just fuck me, want your dick so bad, please,” Bucky answers, panting. They haven’t fucked in a few weeks, but he doesn’t want to wait, wants to feel all the stretch and burn without any prep. His dick twitches just thinking about it.

“You’re just gagging for my come, aren’t you,” Steve remarks, pouring more lube on his fingers. He breaches Bucky with one of them, but only to liberally coat Bucky’s opening. Bucky feels the cold lube inside him and shivers with anticipation.

“Yes, Stevie,” groans Bucky, now thoroughly awash in a sea of pleasure. “Please fuck me, need your come so bad, _please_.”

Steve smiles wickedly and gives himself several pumps with his lubed-up hand. Bucky feels the head of Steve’s cock pushing against his hole and lifts his legs, circling them around Steve’s waist.

They started going bare in January after the holidays, getting tested first and then going for it as they’re now in a committed, monogamous relationship. Bucky has found that he has a real thing for Steve’s come, loves to feel it inside him, loves to feel it dripping out of him.

Bucky’s breath hitches as Steve breaches him and then starts pushing in, slowly, slowly, slowly. The stretch and the burn are, as he anticipated, intense, but they feel _incredible_. As Steve moves in, filling him up, Bucky’s entire consciousness seems to be focused on each millimeter that Steve claims as he goes.

“Bucky, you OK, love?” Steve whispers somewhere past halfway in. Bucky realizes that he’s been grunting and groaning a lot during the process, and Steve is worried that it’s not good for him or that he’s in too much pain.

“Better than OK, Steve,” Bucky manages to blurt out. “ _So_ much better. This is incredible.” To reinforce this point, he clenches around Steve’s cock, making Steve gasp and say “Fuck” under his breath.

Once Steve is fully sheathed inside Bucky’s ass, he stops for a moment. Bucky’s eyes are closed and he’s reveling in the feeling of being so _full_ , of being so close to Steve.

“Look at me,” orders Steve in a low voice. “Look at me, Buck.” Bucky obediently opens his eyes and sees Steve’s magnificent torso looming up over him, sees where they’re joined together.

“I love you, Buck. I love you so much,” Steve whispers. “And now I’m going to fuck you. Really hard.”

“Do it,” says Bucky, licking his lips. “Love you, Steve.”

Steve’s mouth curls up almost in a snarl and he starts pounding into Bucky with smooth, insistent strokes. Bucky’s pain and pleasure mix deliciously and sparks jolt up his spine.

After a few minutes, Steve grunts out, “Close, Buck, so close.” Bucky nods and reaches for his own dick, but Steve bats his hand away.

“Come on my cock,” he growls. “I know you can do it. I know you _want_ to.” Steve changes his angle slightly so his thick, hard dick is constantly pounding Bucky’s prostate.

“Oh god, Steve,” cries Bucky. “I want to, I really do.” He feels the heat rising as almost an ache from his balls and realizes how close he is to orgasm.

Steve comes first after a few more strokes, spilling himself with a mighty groan into Bucky’s ass. The sensation of being filled up with Steve’s thick, warm come tips Bucky over the edge, and he sees stars as his own come spurts over his abs and chest.

Once they’ve come down a bit, Steve leans over, his dick softening inside Bucky, and grabs a damp cloth — he really has prepared for this evening! — to wipe the spooge off Bucky’s torso. As he pulls out of Bucky’s ass, Bucky gives a little sigh of disappointment, which quickly turns into a gasp of surprise and delight as Steve deftly inserts a plug into Bucky’s ass, sitting snugly inside him and taking the place of Steve’s dick.

Steve helps Bucky up the bed and lays down with him, holding him close, pulling the covers over them both. Bucky scoots closer to Steve’s warmth, enjoying the way the plug shifts inside him as he does so.

“Happy Birthday, Bucky,” says Steve, holding him and kissing him softly, just as he said he would do. “I hope this was a good celebration, even if it wasn’t exactly what we’d originally planned.”

Bucky nods and smiles. “It was so good, Steve. I missed you inside me so much.”

“Do you like holding my come inside you?” Steve smiles lazily, a smile that gets bigger as Bucky nods even more fervently.

“I love it,” Bucky says, nuzzling up against Steve’s jaw and thrilling to the feeling in his warm, sore ass. “I love keeping part of you inside me.”

“I love that too, sweetheart,” murmurs Steve, kissing the top of Bucky’s head. “Think of that come as your birthday present. Except...” Steve twists his body to grab an envelope off the nightstand. “There’s more.” He hands the envelope to Bucky.

Bucky takes it, curious, and slits it open. Inside is a reservation for the long Memorial Day weekend at the end of May at a beautiful little rental house in Montauk. He looks at Steve.

“I wanted to give you that tonight at our dinner out with the gang,” Steve says, shrugging a little shyly. “I know you’ve still got a long slog ahead at work, but I wanted to give you something to look forward when things calm down.”

“Thank you, Steve, this is wonderful...” says Bucky with a big smile. “I’m so excited to go...and I can’t wait to go with you.” Steve leans in and kisses him.

“It’s getting late and we both have an early day tomorrow,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s mouth. “Do you want me to take the plug out now and clean you up, or...”

Bucky shakes his head.

“No, I want to keep it ‘til morning,” he says, his whole body permeated with contentment. “We can take it out in the shower.”

“Oh, are we showering together tomorrow morning?” says Steve archly, pulling Bucky even closer. “That might take a while...I might need to clean you really thoroughly...that might make us late for work and school...”

“Excellent,” Bucky replies, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder. “Work can wait.”

Steve turns off the light behind him and kisses Bucky’s cheek, his chin, his lips.

“I love you so much, Buck,” he whispers.

“I love you too, Stevie,” Bucky whispers back.

And as Bucky drifts off to sleep, a wave of happiness breaks over him. A few hours ago he’d thought this would be a terrible birthday, but with the help of his amazing boyfriend, it’s turned out to be, possibly, the best birthday ever.


End file.
